


Clean-Up

by Admiral_Hornt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cal I'm so sorry, Floor Licking, Forced Consumption, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Mention of Connor, Mildly Dubious Consent, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Hornt/pseuds/Admiral_Hornt
Summary: Gavin likes to push Cal as far as he can. Sometimes, literally.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Clean-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the story of Cal, but totally out of chronological order! Going to be posting a lot of stories and eventually ordering them because I can't write things in the right order. Anyway, enjoy!

“I don’t want to do this.”  
Cal’s face was part grimace, part apprehension. He was on his knees in Gavin’s kitchen. Gavin had told him he wanted a floor that was easy to clean, and the kitchen was tiled. Cal thought it was going to be a tame night, with Gavin only asking him to ‘suck him off’ and to be quick about it. Compared to other nights, this seemed gentle. That was, until Gavin had pushed Cal away and finished himself, letting the pearly liquid splash against the floor. After a few moments, Gavin had recovered enough to glance down at Cal, his cheeks flushed and face sweaty.  
“Lick it up.”  
Cal froze at his words, blinking more than necessary. Gavin was slowly redressing himself, not taking his eyes off Cal.  
“I said…lick it up.”  
Cal shook his head slowly, the memory of the DPD bathroom flashing into his head. The last time he had Gavin’s cum in his mouth, he had promptly vomited all over the floor. Gavin clearly wasn’t happy with Cal’s answer, fixing his shirt and stepping closer to the boy.  
“It wasn’t a fucking suggestion. I’m giving you an order…I bet that fucking Connor would do it.” He wasn’t expecting that. A flash of confusion crossed his face, and Gavin smirked down at him.  
“Yeah, that bastard is filthy. See him all the time, licking blood and shit… sometimes literal shit. Dirty motherfucker. I don’t even want to think of what fucking diseases there are in that annoying mouth of his. Don’t you do that shit too? Seems like something you fucking androids would all get off on. I bet he even taught you how to do it like he does, with the fucking fingers.” Cal glanced down at the floor, grimacing again.  
“No… no he hasn’t…shown me anything. And… Connor isn’t filthy, he just does his job. It’s not like he enjoys it.” Gavin laughed, squatting down and placing a hand gently on the side of Cal’s head.  
“If he didn’t enjoy it, he wouldn’t do it. That’s how it works, I’ve already told you that. And I’ve also told you…” His grip became tighter, his fingers digging in painfully. “To fucking lick it up.” He pulled Cal forwards, forcing his body to topple over before he was able to catch himself on his hands. His face was close to the puddle, his hands resting either side. Gavin was pushing him down, but Cal used all of his strength to keep his body off the floor.  
“Please…please, stop, I don’t want to do this.” Cal whimpered, voice straining with the effort of keeping himself up.  
“If you didn’t, they you shouldn’t have come here. You know we experiment here Cal, and if you didn’t want to, you wouldn’t fucking be here. I’m not gonna ask you again. You caused this mess, you can fucking clean it.”  
The android struggled against the grip on his head, trying to turn his head away from the floor. It would be so easy to just submit, but the memory of last time put up a block in his head.  
“No…I can’t do this…” The hand on his head changed position, gripping into his hair. Gavin shifted his position so he was on one knee, sliding one foot forward. His shoe slid into the pile of goo, scooping it up onto the toe. He lifted the toecap up towards Cal.  
“ I know you look up to that fucking plastic detective, fuck knows why. Well, now’s your chance to be just like him. He would do it. I bet he wouldn’t even hesitate to put his tongue all over this shit-“  
“Stop it.”  
“-and I bet he’d fucking enjoy it. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard him moan around his dirty fingers. What about you? Are you going to moan with that in your mouth, Cal? Show me. Show me how good you are.” Cal was struggling to fight back, his energy depleting quickly. He chewed his lip, squeezing his eyes in defeat. His tongue eased out of his mouth, grazing against the liquid dribbling down the sole of Gavin’s shoe. He grimaced, holding back the heave of his stomach. He heard Gavin chuckle to himself, the fingers in his hair starting to massage his scalp in small circles. He licked at the shoe again, taking more away, choking slightly on the taste.  
“That’s right. You’re such a good android.” The rarity of praise made it almost seem worth it, and Cal continued to lick at the sole of Gavin’s shoe until there was nothing left. The hand relaxed it’s grip completely, the shoe sliding away from under him so all that was left was the remaining puddle of cum. Gavin pointed at it, his hand sliding to rest at the base of Cal’s neck.  
“Get it off the floor. You’re not leaving this room until it’s clean. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You know it’s easier to just do what you’re told. That’s what you were designed to do, what you’re told. Doesn’t it always go much smoother when you listen to me?” Cal wanted to argue, but Gavin was right. History had proven Cal came out much better when he wasn’t fighting back. He felt the heat rising to his face, that familiar blue tinge to his skin spreading across his cheeks. Something bubbled in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if it was shame or the need to purge. He pushed past the feeling, swallowing the bubble of regret and letting his head drop lower towards the floor. He fought the need to throw up, lapping at the liquid and swallowing it down with difficulty. Gavin watched him intently, a look of satisfaction on his face. Cal licked the last of the dregs off the floor, remaining bent over until Gavin let his hand slide off his neck. He sat up slowly, a look of nausea on his face, resting on his heels as he looked up at Gavin. A hand came to rest under his chin, tilting his head back.  
“You’re fucking disgusting. Get out of here.” Gavin left, heading to his couch and lounging across it. Cal sat for a moment, swallowing heavily to try and dampen the heavy feeling in his chest. He stood, heading for the door, but turned around, a flare of anger within him.  
“Why would you make me do that? What was the point? It was…degrading.” Gavin didn’t turn to look at him, but laughed from his position on the couch.  
“That was the point. Sometimes you just have to be reminded of your place within this whole thing. You’re beneath me Cal. You’re designed to do as you’re told and to clean up after me. I’m doing you a favour by letting you realise that.” Cal felt the familiar knot in his throat, the way his eyes started to sting. Without another word, Cal rushed out of the apartment, a hand hovering over his stomach in an effort to stop the churning within it. Cal felt sick. The realisation of what he had just done hit him like a brick wall, and he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over.


End file.
